1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which has an interface for data terminals.
2. Related Background Art
A reference example according to the related art is disadvantageous in that the control software for read and write operations of the communication apparatus is specific to the communication apparatus and lacks versatility.
If this type of communication apparatus is used as a printer or a scanner, specific control software of one communication apparatus is incorporated in the data terminals to carry out write and read operations.
In view of the above problem, for example, another application (U.S. Ser. No. 889,199, filed on May 28, 1992) has proposed a configuration in which a facsimile unit is controlled from a host computer.
In such proposed configuration, however, there is room for improvement since a dedicated command system such as firmware is required to control the facsimile unit from the host computer.